


The Rift Between us

by Darky_Goes_Rawr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt and comfort, I warned you so don't get triggered, IM SUPER BAD AT TAGGING, M/M, Self Harm, future smut, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Goes_Rawr/pseuds/Darky_Goes_Rawr
Summary: Rogue goes to a new school. Grand Magic High. A school for new life. Is that true for Rogue?I know i'm bad at summaries





	1. New Beginnings?

Rogue’s POV  
I woke up on the day approaching my first day at Grand Magic High. It’s a school for magic users while still abiding the law and teaching us the normal shit they help us perfect our magic skills. I was accepted immediately for showing signs of dragon slayer magic so yeah…. Well, i got up grabbed a black undershirt and a black hoodie and some dark red skinny jeans and some boxers and went to shower.

After I showered I put on my clothes and grabbed a black dragon necklace given to be by the school. They told me it is mandatory I wear it but I didn’t care as it looked awesome. I also made sure it was out of my hoodie so it was seeable, another school rule, and made sure my black hair was brushed and that I looked fine. I stared at the mirror looking at my ruby eyes… I hated them. And with that, I went about my day.

Once I got to the school I was met with a blonde kid wearing the same necklace as me but in a white color, He wore a gray muscle shirt and some blue jeans. A person with piercings, jet black hair, and blood red eyes much darker then my ruby ones I should add. He also had the same necklace but it was gray. Then a pink haired person who wore a white scarf. I noted this cause I felt like it was important but I don't know why. He also had the same necklace but in red. Then I was met with a Blonde kid who scared the living shit out of me…and once again the same necklace but this time in yellow. Then finally a nice change from the scariness of the blonde kid a kid who looked to be in the middle school portion of the Grand Magic school, she had dark blue hair in pigtails and wore a dress she also had the same necklace but in blue. We kinda just stared until the not scary blonde kid spoke up. “ Hey, im Sting and the scary person with the piercings is Gajeel, the pink haired brat is Natsu, The other blonde kid is Laxus, and finally the middle schooler is Wendy. We make up those who use dragon-Slaying magic. Your apart of the group congrats!” I nodded and looked down. I probably won’t like this Sting kid very much…but then the one who I think's name was Gajeel spoke up. “ Eh, can you tell us your name?” I guess I had no choice but to speak “ I-I’m R-Rogue.” then the scary blonde, I think his name is Laxus spoke up “ No need to be shy kid were friends here.” I nodded then the young girl spoke: “ Don’t worry were here to show you around and talk to you about trying to see if you can use dragon slaying magic so don’t be shy okay!” I nodded once again. The pink one that yelled in my face “ WILL YOU STOP NODDING. Oh sorry for yelling but you need to talk” “ U-uh okay.” Then Sting knocked Natsu upside the head “ Can you not scare him we need to get him to start training. OH yeah, Rogue, you skip the 1st month of school so we can get you using your awesome magic okay! Okay.” He grabbed my wrist and i wanted to cry out in pain but I didn’t. Good thing too or they would know how emo I actually am.

“ So here is where we dress out to start training we got a locker for you with some clothes in there but you skill need to wear your necklace.” “ O-okay.” He showed me my locker in the locker room was right next to him and showed me how to open it and told me to code. I opened it to see that the shirt is was a short sleeve…. It's okay I remembered to wrap my arms today. I saw Sting was already stripping and I started with my pants and put on the shorts than when I took off my hoodie and put the shirt on. I put my original clothes back in the locker and Sting looked over seeing I was done and then eyed the bandaging. “ Rogue you good there? Did you get hurt?” “ Uh Yeah, I’m fine don’t worry.” “ Hey, you said something without stuttering a good job!”

We then walked into an area meant only for the Dragon- Slayers to train. We worked hard the next week and soon was I was using Dragon Slaying magic. Everyone seemed really impressed and then it came down to sparring.

“ Okay, Roguey-”  
“ Don’t call me that Sting.”  
“ Fine Rogue, your sparring with Wendy first.”  
“ Okay…”

First up was Wendy she kinda got knocked out in one roar. Everyone seemed impressed which I guess was good.

“ Okay I’m up Next!” said a pink haired fire demon. At least that's how I see Natsu.

It went on for awhile and I didn’t wanna pull out a trick I learned by practicing on my own just yet. I was also glad I didn’t as Natsu thought for a second he could eat his magic. Knocked him out could.

Then there was Gajeel next…  
I had to pull out this trick and everyone was shocked as even Sting, the one who trained him, didn’t know about this. When Gajeel thought he hit me It was just a shadow. I came up behind him through his shadow and kicked him down.

“ Woah…..” was what everyone said in unison and then Sting tackled him.  
“ Rogue what the fuck was that! That was amazing!” Rogue didn’t respond as he was trying not to whine in pain but then Sting looked at his hands them bloodied from the bandages from Rogue’s cuts.  
“ Rogue let's get you to the health office.”  
“ No”  
“ Why not?”  
“ I can’t it’s my fault.”  
“ Rogue…follow me let's talk.”


	2. Saving me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting confronts Rogue? What happens next?

Rogue’s POV

I got dragged to a corner where Sting looked at me with sad eyes.

“ Rogue your cutting?”  
“ Yeah, so what? It’s none of your business.”  
“ Rogue, I’m concerned.”  
“ Go be concerned all you want.”  
“Please, Rogue I’ll help you.”  
“ I don’t need your help.”

I started walking away when I heard,  
“ I’ll save you dammit, I’m not letting anyone else die or suffer. Just please wait till I am able to.”  
I froze… and I made I said something I didn’t know would probably change my life. I guess I just need people to know this. Maybe I want to be saved….  
“I’ve planned on killing myself exactly 28 days from now you have till then.”  
That’s when my life changed.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

I woke up as usual and grateful it was the weekend decided I just wanted to stay in bed I grabbed my phone to see a ton of spam and missed phone calls from the jackass himself Sting Eucliffe. I called him to see what's up.  
“ Eh Rogue all the dragon-slayers are going to go get some sushi and your coming!”  
“No thanks.”  
“ Come on it’ll be fun.”  
“ I’m guessing you’ll spam be until I agree right?”  
“ I didn’t think of that but I will now!”  
“ Ugh fine where we meeting up?”  
“ Tell us where you live we’ll pick you up.”  
“ 18796 Arrow Rd Apartment 8”  
“ Oke Dokie!”

I hung up and grabbed a black long sleeve a silver chain necklace and some ripped gray jeans and put them on and growled when I saw my hair. I had taken a shower last night and went to bed with wet hair… bad idea now. I sighed and grabbed a ponytail holder and put my hair up. I also noticed I was looking more fit ever since I started this magic training and shit.

But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knock at my door and I grabbed my phone and quickly but on my black converse and opened the door.

“ Sup Rogue?”  
“ Why does that sound like a question?”

I close my door as we left and we started walking towards a car.

“ You just look different with your hair up. It's actually kinda sexy.”

I started blushing a shit ton. He looked at my flushed face.

“ Oh, shit never told you I was bi welp oops. Well if you're anything but straight this is the time to tell.”  
“ Umm, I don’t have to tell you right?”  
“ Nope, you got to now!”  
“ I just like guys… girls don’t appeal.”  
“ Ahh well don’t get a crush on me then!”

As I blushed I answered,  
“ Wouldn’t plan on it.”

As we got in the car I saw everyone else was there and we head to the sushi place. Where everyone got a shit ton and I only had a couple pieces. Sting raised an eyebrow at me and nudged me but I shook my head. Then I excused myself to use the restroom and Sting followed.  
“ Rogue do you like not like eating?”  
“ No, I'm just not hungry.”  
“ How many pieces have you had?”  
“ two”  
“ Eat at least ten please”  
“ No, I’m just not hungry.”

Then Sting grabbed me by my rib area.

“ I can feel your ribs please Rogue.”  
“ Please don’t look at me like that.”

Sting looked disappointed in me a look everyone looked at me with or either pity.

“ Why what's wrong Rogue?”  
“N-nothing”  
“Your stuttering now.”  
“ I a-am?”  
“ Yes now what wrong.”  
“ You pity me, don’t you?

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

“ No your just someone who has had something horribly wrong happen to him. Someone who deserves to live but no one gives him the courage to feel like that.”  
“....”  
“ I wanna help you. Your amazing, talented, you're beautiful and very caring.”

I look at him the tears now running down my face.

“ No one has ever said that….”  
“ Well, they just never noticed what I can.”

That's when a crush first started as he was the first to believe in me…. Maybe he can save me…..  
27 more days to go.


	3. Asswipe

Rogue’s POV ( P.S Just a note but it will almost always be Rogue’s POV maybe a little of Sting’s when it comes to certain moments but mostly just Rogue’s)

After what happened at the sushi place I kinda felt closer to Sting… I honestly didn’t know how I felt. But that didn’t matter as the weekend soon ended and Monday came. 25 days left…

“ Rogue you get to chose your guild now!”  
“ My what?”  
“ Your guild, an interesting term I know but it’s basically how the school is separated. We also do jobs which are community service. The 8 guilds with the most hours of community service done compete for special benefits from the school.”  
“ Sounds cool I guess”

Sting showed me the different guilds there were many to chose from but he said I should probably choose one of the most known guilds. Ranked 1 was the Fairy Tail guild. That was the guild with Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. Then there was Sabertooth with Sting in there. Then there was Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel but it was a female only guild. and also Blue Pegasus.

“ You also get these cool guild marks! There like a tattoo but they don’t come off with water just a shit ton of rubbing alcohol! Also, do you know what guild you wanna join? You can get accepted by any guild because you're a dragon slayer! Plus after what we saw you could do you got ranked in the A class part of the class system. I should also explain that I guess! Going from lowest to high there C class, B class, A class, and then S class.”  
“ Uhh okay, I think I wanna join Sabertooth….”  
“ Cool! They’ll love you there I just know it! It’s a little strict over there was the Master of the guild , Jiemma, only lets A class and S class wizards in.”  
“ O-okay.”  
“ You’ll be fine okay.”

He gave a smile that made me give him one of my rare smiles and he looked so happy.

So we started heading over to the other side of the school where Sabertooth was. As soon as we entered a girl wearing a tight blue dress that left little to the imagination walked up.  
“ Sting is this the newbie you’ve been training? Did he chose to join Sabertooth?”  
“ Yup and Yup!”

She looked over at me. I messed with the sleeves of the hoodie I was wearing as she stared. I looked at the ground but I still felt her stare.

“ You sure he’ll be fine in this strict of a guild? Is he even ranked as an A class wizard?”  
“ I’m sure he’ll do fine! He’d probably kick your ass, Minerva. Also yup he's ranked A class!”  
“ Sure only dragon slayers really have a chance against S-class wizards.”  
“ Look at the necklace he’s wearing.”  
“ Oh shit well, I guess he might be actually able to do something.”

I tuned out of their conversation. Yeah like I’d be able to do something.

“ Eh Rogue!”  
“ U-uh yeah?”  
“ Let's get you signed up!”  
“ Okay.”

We went to the guild master who told be the conditions. 1. All A’s in classes nothing less nothing more. 2. No losing in battles against other guilds. Then finally 3. Never hurt Minerva. We then also had to put the guild mark on. I just put it on my left shoulder in black. I liked the look of it. I also met friends here. Minerva was a bitch but a nice kind of a bitch to the people in the guild from what I saw. Then there was a bookworm named Rufus he seemed really nice as well. Then there was someone who used God slaying magic his name is Orga and we honestly is really funny when he wants to be. There was also Yukino, she was nice to me from the start. Well nicer than everyone else except for Sting. I feel like this can be a family.

This nice feeling only lasted that day as when I came back the next day I saw there was a fight going on in the field of the school. I look over to see it was Yukino against a girl. This girl freaked me out but I don’t know why. I quickly found Minerva and questioned her.  
“ U-uh Hey Minerva what is this fight about?”  
“ Yukino talked crap about this girl named Kagura and now she's pissed. She's Mermaid Heel’s number one and an S class wizard.”  
“ Oh.”

I kept watching and it was interesting to watch. Even though I felt like Yukino did little fighting more like summoning things to fight for her. Sting eventually walked up.

“Rogue no need to watch this. Kagura’s gonna win.”

We walked off and started heading over to where we talk before we train. Sting always wanted to know more about.

“ I feel bad for Yukino.”  
“ No need to she’s a stupid bitch sometimes.”  
“ Isn’t she your friend?!?”  
“ I don’t need weaklings like her as my friend. It’d get me kicked out of the guild.”

I was getting angry for one of the few times in my life. I’ve been treated kinda like that no one deserves pain like that but me.

“ You can’t just say that about her. She might be weaker than you but you can’t just talk about her like that. Sure, look out for yourself instead of friends! What are you gonna forget about me if I get weak? You ass wipe.”

I storm off to the training room. I get changed in the locker room and then just hit a punching bag getting my anger out.

“Sting is an asshole if he can say that.”  
One punch  
“People don’t deserve that.”  
Two punches  
“What makes him think that's okay?”  
3 punches  
“Would he do that to me?”  
4 punches  
“People did that to me basically.”  
5 punches  
“I worked my ass off to show them wrong.”  
6 punches.  
“I bet Yukino has done the same.”  
7 punches  
“How would he feel if that happened to him.”  
8 punches  
“He would do what I’ve done to myself if it happened that badly. He would cut himself, starve himself, burn himself and worse like I’ve done if he felt as badly as I did when that happened”  
9 punches  
“Why can’t I fix myself.”  
10 punches

I heard Sting’s voice.  
“ Rogue I’m sorry. I should know better. Please don’t lose faith.”  
His voice was soft. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I just realized I was crying. I felt my heartbeat pick up even more. My face burning up as he turned me around my face hitting his neck. I pushed my head into his neck as I hugged him back.

“ Why?”


	4. Rogue's Story

Rogue’s POV

The hug was comforting and warm. But still all there was in my mind.

“Why?”  
“ Why what Rogue?”  
“ Why did you say that about her?”  
“ Because I lost my ways, you brought those back. I’m sorry Rogue.”

I don’t really know if I should accept his apology. What if he does it again…. I can’t handle it if he did it to be.

“ Promise me something…”  
“ Anything Rogue.”  
“ Promise me you won’t do anything like that to me,”  
“ I promise Rogue.”  
“ You sure you promise?”  
“ Yes.”

We stayed hugging like that till Sting spoke up again.

“ Hey, can you tell me… Just how did your depression start?”  
“ U-uhh sure… I mean you have been trying to help.”  
“ You don’t have to Rogue.”  
“ I want to..”  
“ Okay as long as your comfortable.”  
“ My father passed away 4 years ago when I was 12…. He died from an illness. I had an older brother who I don’t really remember because of we never seeing each other really. I don’t even remember his name….Then after I started working to keep a stable life in an apartment I now rent. I just managed to get a normal job. I u-used to do s-sexual a-a-acts… Because of this, I felt like I just shouldn’t be here…. Not anywhere as I was just some sex object to most men and sometimes women. I once had a Foster parent I ran away from cause I was beaten…. He thought I was weak and he beat me for it…..”

I was crying even more and Sting seemed shocked at the harshness of my life. 

“ Rogue it’ll be okay. If you ever need any help I’ll help you no matter what. You’ll never have to resort to sexual things.  
“ You can’t stop my struggles…..”  
“ I can and I will.” 

I looked up at Sting and put a hand on my waist and one under my chin and crashed his lips onto mine. My mind was in a million places all I could do was put my arms around his neck and kiss back.

“ Sting… I d-don’t k-know what to s-say…”  
“ Then don't say anything and let it happened.”

His hand under my chin moved to my waist and he placed his soft lips on mine once again. It felt nice. Nothing like the men and women who forced him to kiss them.  
I let out a small whimper when he pulled away. I can’t believe I whimpered. I think I’m in love with Sting… I don’t know how to handle this….

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more please tell me this is my 1st fairy tail fan fic. So no hate plz and thank you. Love all the people who read this and I love those who even give feed back. Well either way love all the people who take time to read this!


End file.
